1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method for notifying and reminding phone users of missed calls. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for notifying and reminding phone users of missed calls in a manner predetermined by the users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, when a phone or standard phone receives an incoming call unanswered by the user, information for the incoming call is often displayed in a liquid crystal display. FIG. 1 shows display of an incoming call on a mobile phone. As shown in FIG. 1, when a mobile phone 10 receives an incoming call, information for the incoming call is displayed on a liquid crystal display 12. When the user of the mobile phone 10 does not respond, the telephone number is displayed on the liquid crystal display 12. The user of the mobile phone 10 may not to notice the display on the LCD 12 for some time, causing inconvenience.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for notifying and reminding the user of a telephone about a missed call in a manner predetermined by the user to provide increased convenience for the user.
The method for notifying and reminding phone users of missed calls of the invention is characterized in that when a telephone receives a call that remains unanswered by the user, the telephone periodically notifies and subsequently reminds the user in a time period interval, in a manner specified by the user.
Furthermore, the invention also provides another method for notifying and reminding phone users of missed calls. When call is not answered, the inventive procedure begins and is repeated within a maximum time period until the user registers the information, by means of the telephone vibrating or ringing. The duration of the time period and the maximum time are predetermined. The procedure is terminated at the end of the maximum time when the missed call is not registered by the user.